W puszczach Afryki/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki Poruszające się ognie. Przestrzeń może dwuch kilometrów oddzielała pagórek od puszczy, na której brzegu ukazywały się i poruszały drżące i smolne płomyki. Było ich może z dziesięć, łączyły się one lub rozpierzchały, to znów poruszały się gwałtownie, pomimo, że powietrze było bardzo spokojne. Można było przypuszczać, ze banda krajowców rozłożyła się obozem w tym miejscu, oczekując dnia. Ale ognie nie były oznaką obozowiska, gdyż poruszały się kapryśnie na przestrzeni jakich stu sążni, zamiast płonąć w jednym miejscu, co byłoby oznaką, że krajowcy odpoczywają przez całą noc. Okolice rzeki Ubangi nawiedzane bywają przez pokolenia koczownicze, które tu przyciągają z Adamana lub Bargimi ze strony zachodniej, lub z Ugandy, ze strony wschodniej. Nie można było przypuszczać, aby karawana kupców tak nieoględnie zapalała ognie: jedni tylko krajowcy mogli się zatrzymać w tym miejscu i kto wie, czy nie byli oni usposobieni nieprzyjaźnie względem karawany, śpiącej spokojnie u stóp wzgórza. Ale choćby im groziła napaść kilkudziesięciu setek krajowców z pokolenia Pahuinów, Fundżów, Chiloux, Bari albo Denka, nikt z pośród naszych podróżnych nie przypuszczał, w tej chwili aby mu mogło grozić jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Spali spokojnie do godziny w pół do jedenastej w nocy. Posnęli nawet ci, których obowiązkiem było czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem obozu. Na szczęście Lango się obudził, ale byłby może zasnął natychmiast, gdyby wzrok jego przypadkiem nie był się skierował w stronę południową. Z pod na wpół przymkniętych powiek doznał wrażenia światła, migającego wśród ciemności nocy. Podniósł się, przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się bacznie dokoła… Nie… nie myli się: ognie, rozsiane na skraju lasu drgały i poruszały się w przestrzeni. Lango zrozumiał, ze karawanie grozi napaść ze strony krajowców. Było to uczucie bardziej instynktowne, niż wyrozumowane. Chociaż rzecz dziwna, że zachowywali się tak nieostrożnie, toć najlepiej uderzyć na wroga znienacka. Oni zwykle tak napadają, a tymczasem nieoględnie zdradzali swoją obecność. Lango, nie chcąc odrazu zbudzić Maksa i Jana, pełzając, podsunął się do wozu i obudził Kamisa, ukazując mu jednocześnie ognie, błyskające w oddali. Kamis wstał, przez chwilę przypatrywał się ruchliwym płomykom i głosem silnym zawołał: – Urdaksie! Portugalczyk, przyzwyczajony do czujności, zerwał się na równe nogi. – Co się stało? Spojrzyj tam – odparł tenże, pokazując mu oświetlony skraj lasu. – Baczność! – zawołał Urdaks donośnym głosem. W kilka chwil cała karawana była już na nogach; wszyscy tak byli przejęci grozą położenia, że nikt nie pomyślał o ukaraniu winowajców, którzy posnęli zamiast pilnować obozu. Gdyby Lango nie był się obudził przypadkiem, karawana mogłaby być napadnięta podczas snu. Maks Huber i Jan Cort obudzili się także i przyłączyli do innych. Była godzina wpół do jedenastej w nocy; dokoła panowała głęboka ciemność, tylko w stronie południowej migały światła, a było ich około pięćdziesięciu. – Musi to być jakieś zebranie krajowców – rzekł Urdaks – zapewnie Budżosów, którzy wędrują do wybrzeży Kongo i Ubangi. – Ma się rozumieć, przecież ognie nie rozpaliły się same przez się – dodał Kamis. – I nie przechadzałyby się z miejsca na miejsce – rzekł Jan. – Bezwątpienia – potwierdził Huber – ale pomimo tej iluminacji nie możemy dostrzec ludzi. – Kryją się zapewnie wpośród drzew – rzekł Kamis. – Banda nie postępuje brzegiem lasu – mówił Maks Huber – lecz mniej więcej trzyma się zawsze razem i w jednym miejscu. Płomienie rozchodzą się i znowu się schodzą. – Zapewnie murzyni wracają do obozowiska – domyślał się Kamis. – Jakież jest twoje zdanie? – zapytał Jan Urdaksa. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że będziemy napadnięci – odpowiedział Portugalczyk – musimy więc natychmiast przygotować się do obrony. – Ale dlaczego ci krajowcy nie napadli nas wprzódy, zanim zdradzili się ze swoją obecnością? – Czarni ludzie nie są białemi, to znaczy, że nie mają tyle co my rozumu – oświadczył Urdaks. – Jednakże, choć nas nie zaskoczyli znienacka, niemniej są groźni ze względu na liczbę i krwiożercze instynkty – Są to pantery, które misjonarzom z trudnością przyjdzie przemienić w jagnięta – rzekł Maks Huber. – Miejmy się na baczności – ostrzegał Portugalczyk. Nieinaczej, trzeba się było mieć na baczności i walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi, gdyż nie można się spodziewać litości od krajowców z nad Ubangi. Do jakiego stopnia są oni okrutni, trudno to sobie nawet wyobrazić. Najdziksze plemiona Australji, z wysp Salomonowych, z Hebrydów i Nowej Gwinei z trudem wytrzymałyby porównanie z niemi. Środkową Afrykę zamieszkują ludożercy, wiedzą o tym najlepiej ojcowie misjonarze, którzy narażają się na śmierć najstraszliwszą. Tych czarnych ludzi możnaby zaliczyć do rzędu zwierząt o ludzkiej twarzy. Tam, w Afryce południowej, słabość jest występkiem, a siła wszystkim. Pojęcie u dorosłych ludzi jest tam mniej rozwinięte, niż w innych krajach u pięcioletniego dziecka. Ofiary krwawe w ludziach nie stanowią rzadkich wyjątków w tamtych okolicach. Krajowcy zabijają niewolników na grobie panów, a głowy ich, umieszczone w rozszczepionych gałęziach, odrzucają daleko. Zjadają dzieci, w wieku od dziesięciu do szesnastu lat; wielu wodzów żywi się jedynie taką strawą. Oprócz tych krwiożerczych instynktów, mają skłonność do grabieży i rabunku. W tym celu przebiegają dalekie przestrzenie, czatują na karawany, napadają na nie, rabują i zabijają. Wprawdzie nie są oni tak uzbrojeni, jak handlarze i podróżni, lecz zwyciężają przewagą liczebną. Przewodniczący karawanie wie o tym, to też unika drogi, któraby go zawiodła pomiędzy wsie takie jak Ngombe, Dara, Kalaka, Taimo i wiele innych, znajdujących się pomiędzy rzekami Aukadépé i Bahar-el-Abiad, dokąd misjonarze jeszcze nie dotarli. Gdzie mogą, ocalają oni biedne istotki od śmierci i wychowują je pod dobroczynnym wpływem cywilizacji chrześcijańskiej. Dotychczas, przez cały czas wyprawy, Urdaks szczęśliwie unikał spotkania z krajowcami. Kamis zręcznie omijał niebezpieczne okolice. Była więc nadzieja, że i powrót odbędzie się w warunkach równie szczęśliwych. Jeśliby tylko podróżni nasi okrążyli ten las ze strony zachodniej, dostaliby się na prawy brzeg rzeki Ubangi, i postępując z jej biegiem, doszliby do jej ujścia, gdyż wpada ona do rzeki Kongo z prawej strony. Na pobrzeżu Ubangi można już napotkać handlarzy i misjonarzy, a wtedy, mniej już się należało obawiać pokoleń koczujących, które Europejczycy odpychają zwolna do dalekich okolic Darfuru. Obecnie, zaledwie kilka dni drogi oddzielało ich od rzeki, lecz kto wie, czy tymczasem nie zginą, napadnięci przez przeważającą siłę rabusiów? Można się było tego lękać… W każdym razie postanowili drogo sprzedać swoje życie i słuchając rozkazów Urdaksa, gotowali się do rozpaczliwej obrony. Urdaks, Kamis, Jan Cort i Maks Huber uzbroili się jak mogli najlepiej: za pas włożyli pistolety, przez ramię przewiesili ładownice z prochem i kulami, karabiny ujęli w rękę; resztę strzelb i pistoletów rozdali ludziom zaufanym i umiejącym władać bronią. Urdaks rozstawił swoich ludzi po za pniami drzew, aby ich uchronić od pocisków strzał zatrutych. Nadsłuchiwano bacznie; lecz żaden hałas nie mącił ciszy nocnej. Widać, że banda czarnych nie wysunęła się z lasu; płomienie ukazywały się bezustanku, to tu, to tam, pozostawiając za sobą smugi żółtawego dymu. – Oni palą smolne łuczywo! – Z pewnością – odpowiedział Maks Huber – ale powtarzam raz jeszcze, że nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robią, jeśli mają zamiar nas napaść… – Ja tego również nie rozumiem, chociażby nawet nie mieli zamiaru nas napadać – dodał Jan Cort. W istocie było to niepojęte. Ale nie należy się niczemu dziwić, gdyż wszystkiego można się spodziewać od tych dzikich koczujących plemion, które żyją na wybrzeżach Ubangi. Pół godziny upłynęło, nie przynosząc żadnej zmiany. Znajomi nasi w obozie mieli się na baczności; pilnowali nietylko strony południowe], w której połyskiwały tajemnicze ognie, ale tak samo strony wschodniej, zachodniej i północnej, gdyż oddział nieprzyjaciół mógł ich zaskoczyć niepostrzeżenie i napaść znienacka. Lecz z tych trzech stron płaszczyzna była pusta, noc zrobiła się ciemna; podróżni, przygotowani na rozmaite niebezpieczeństwa, wsłuchiwali się w szmer najlżejszy. Trochę później, około godziny jedenastej w nocy, Maks Huber rzekł głosem stanowczym, zwracając się do swoich towarzyszy: – Trzeba iść rozpoznać, co to za nieprzyjaciel… – Po co? – odparł Jan Cort – przezorność nakazuje, abyśmy czekali spokojnie tu do rana. – Czekać… czekać… – oburzył się Maks Huber – przerwano nam w szkaradny sposób sen i mamy czekać bezczynnie jeszcze sześć lub siedem godzin, z bronią w ręku?… Nigdy! lepiej zaraz dowiedzieć się, co nam grozi; jeżeli ci ludzie nie mają względem nas żadnych złych zamiarów, chętnie przespałbym się jeszcze kilka godzin pod osłoną tego drzewa, gdzie było mi tak wygodnie. – Jakie jest twoje zdanie w tym względzie? – zapytał Jan milczącego dotychczas Portugalczyka. – Może to i niezła propozycja – odparł – ale trzeba działać bardzo ostrożnie. – Ja pójdę na rekonensans – rzekł Maks Huber – zaufajcie mi… – Ja będę panu towarzyszył – dodał przewodnik – jeżeli pan Urdaks się zgodzi… – Z pewnością, że tak będzie lepiej – rzekł Portugalczyk. – Ja mogę także przyłączyć się do was – zdecydował się Cort – Nie, zostań, kochany przyjacielu – odpowiedział Maks Huber. – Dosyć będzie, gdy pójdziemy we dwuch, ja i Kamis. Zresztą nie zapuścimy się dalej, niż wymagać tego będzie konieczność. Jeżeli napotkamy oddział krajowców, dążących w tę stronę, powrócimy jak najśpieszniej. – Ale opatrzcie dobrze broń waszą – upominał Jan Cort. – Jużeśmy tego dopełnili – odpowiedział Kamis – mam jednak nadzieję, że broń nie będzie nam potrzebna podczas tej wycieczki. Najważniejszą rzeczą jest to, aby nas nie dostrzeżono… – Ma się rozumieć – dodał Portugalczyk. Maks Huber i Kamis ruszyli w drogę i w kilka chwil później znajdowali się już po drugiej stronie wzgórza, osłoniętego palmami. Rozciągająca się przed niemi płaszczyzna nie wydawała się im tak ciemną, jak przestrzeń zajęta na obozowisko pod drzewami. Jednakże człowieka nie możnaby dostrzec dalej, jak w odległości stu kroków. Zaledwie uszli z pięćdziesiąt kroków, gdy spostrzegli Langa obok siebie. Nic nie mówiąc, chłopiec wyszedł za niemi z obozu. – Dlaczego poszedłeś za nami, mały? – zawołał Kamis. – Lango – zapytał Maks Huber – dlaczego nie zostałeś w obozie? – Powracaj natychmiast – rozkazał Kamis. – O! panie Maks – szepnął Lango – ja z panem… ja z panem… – Przecież w obozie został twój przyjaciel Jan… – Tak, ale mój przyjaciel Maks idzie tu… – Nie potrzebujemy cię – rzekł Kamis szorstko. – Daj mu pokój… niech już idzie, skoro się wybrał – rzekł Maks Huber. – Przeszkadzać nam nie będzie z pewnością, a może jego oczy, bystre jak u dzikiego kota, odkryją w ciemnościach to, czego my byśmy nie dostrzegli. – Tak… ja będę patrzał, ja wszystko zobaczę – upewniał chłopiec. – No, to dobrze! Chodźże obok mnie i dobrze otwieraj oczy – rzekł Maks Huber łagodnie. W kwadrans później znajdowali się już o kilometr odległości od obozu, kierując się w stronę południową. Ta sama odległość dzieliła ich od lasu. Ognie błyskały ciągle pomiędzy gęstwiną drzew i w miarę, jak się ku nim zbliżano, rzucały coraz jaskrawsze blaski. Ale pomimo, że Kamis miał wzrok bystry, a Maks Huber był zaopatrzony w doskonałą lunetę, którą wyjął z futerału, pomimo nadzwyczajnej przenikliwości «małego dzikiego kota», jak Maks nazwał Langa, nie można było rozpoznać tych, którzy poruszali temi płonącemi pochodniami. To potwierdziło zdanie Portugalczyka, który twierdził, że światła te poruszały się pod osłoną drzew, po za gęstemi krzakami i szerokiemi pniami. Krajowcy nie wysunęli się oczywiście po za linję lasu i może nawet nie mieli tego zamiaru. Naprawdę był to fakt coraz bardziej niezrozumiały. Jeżeli tam zatrzymali się krajowcy, aby odpocząć i rano wyruszyć w dalszą wędrówkę, to w jakim celu oświetlali skraj lasu?… Jakiż obrzęd nocny nie pozwalał im spać do tak późnej godziny? – Zastanawiam się nad tym – rzekł Maks Huber – czy krajowcy rozpoznali zdaleka naszą karawanę, czy wiedzą, że my rozłożyliśmy się obozem na wzgórzu. – Być może nie dostrzegli nas. Nadeszli tu o zmroku, a ponieważ nasze ogniska były wygaszone, może nie domyślają się nawet, że obozujemy tak blizko – odpowiedział Kamis. – Jutro, o świcie, spostrzegą nas… – Kto wie, czy nie odjedziemy przed świtem – rzekł Maks. Uszli jeszcze z pół kilometru tak, że zaledwie znajdowali się o jakie sto kroków od lasu. Rozglądali się dokoła, nie spostrzegli jednak nic podejrzanego. Żadnej postaci ludzkiej nie było widać, a tym samym nie można było przypuszczać możliwości napadu dzikich. Byli już blizko lasu. – Czy mamy się zapuszczać jeszcze dalej? – zapytał Maks Huber, gdy się zatrzymali na chwilę. – Niema potrzeby – odpowiedział Kamis – Byłaby to z naszej strony wielka nieostrożność. Być może, iż dzicy wcale nie spostrzegli naszej karawany, a jeżeli przed świtem wyruszymy w dalszą drogę… – Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć coś pewnego – rzekł Maks Huber – wszystko to przedstawia się wśród tak dziwnych okoliczności… Bujna wyobraźnia Francuza była podniecona i zaciekawiona. – Wracajmy na wzgórze – doradzał Kamis. Jednakże postąpił jeszcze z pięćdziesiąt metrów za Maksem, którego Lango nie odstępował ani na chwilę i kto wie, czy w ten sposób nie byliby doszli do skraju lasu, gdyby Kamis nie zatrzymał się nagle. – Ani kroku dalej! – szepnął cicho. Jakież nagłe niebezpieczeństwo groziło im w tej chwili?… Czyżby ich krajowcy spostrzegli i chcieli na nich napaść?… Jedna tylko rzecz była pewna, mianowicie to, że układ ogni zmienił się w tej chwili. Przez chwilę ognie znikły po za osłoną pierwszych drzew i ciemność zaległa zupełna. – Uwaga! – szepnął Maks Huber. – Wracajmy! rozkazał Kamis. Ale czy należało się cofać z obawy napadu? Czy też lepiej czekać na nieprzyjaciela z nabitą bronią w ręku. Szybko zdecydowali się na drugie, opatrzyli broń, nie przestając badawczo patrzeć w stronę lasu, pogrążonego obecnie w ciemnościach. Nagle z pośród tych cieniów wytrysnęły znowu światła; było ich ze dwadzieścia. – Jeśli to nie jest nic nadzwyczajnego, to jednakże bardzo dziwne! – mówił Maks Huber. Wykrzyknik Maksa był najzupełniej usprawiedliwiony z tego powodu, że pochodnie, które niedawno błyszczały przy samej ziemi, zaczęły teraz płonąć na wysokości od pięćdziesięciu do stu stóp ponad ziemią. Kto jednak poruszał temi pochodniami, które płonęły raz na górnych, to znów na dolnych gałęziach, jak gdyby płomienny wiatr migał wśród gęstwiny, tego ani Maks, ani Kamis, ani Langa, nie mogli dojrzeć. – Może to są błędne ognie, które igrają wpośród drzew na skraju lasu? – zawołał Maks Huber. Kamis potrząsnął głową. Podobne wyjaśnienie tego zjawiska nie zadawalniało go wcale. Nie można było popuszczać, aby to był nadmiar fosforowodoru lub węglowodoru, któryby się objawiał temi powiewnemi płomykami; ukazują się one w tych stronach najczęściej po gwałtownej burzy i czepiają się gałęzi drzew lub boków okrętu. Atmosfera nie była przesycona elektrycznością, a chmury, które okrywały widnokrąg, groziły nie burzą, ale raczej ulewnym deszczem, który często zalewa środkową część czarnego ładu. Dlaczego jednak krajowcy, obozujący zwykle pod drzewami, wdrapali się teraz na drzewa, a nawet niektórzy na same wierzchołki?… – I dlaczego tam poruszali temi płonącemi smolnemi głowniami, których trzeszczenie było już tu słychać? – Idźmy dalej! – rozkazał Maks Huber. – Nie trzeba – odpowiedział Kamis. – Zdaje mi się, że żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie grozi dzisiejszej nocy naszemu obozowi. Wracajmy więc, aby uspokoić naszych towarzyszy. – Uspokoimy ich lepiej, Kamisie, jeśli przekonamy się dokładnie o naturze tego zjawiska. – Nie, Maksie, nie zapuszczajmy się dalej. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że jacyś dzicy zgromadzili się w tym miejscu… Dlaczego jednak potrząsają temi pochodniami? Dlaczego schronili się na drzewa?… Czy zapalili oni te światła w celu odstraszenia dzikich zwierząt? – Dzikich zwierząt? – powtórzył Maks Huber. – Ależ gdyby tu w pobliżu znajdowały się pantery, hijeny lub dzikie woły, słyszelibyśmy wycie i ryki, a my słyszymy tylko trzeszczenie palących się pochodni, które grożą wznieceniem pożaru w lesie. Muszę się przekonać, co to wszystko znaczy. I Maks Huber postąpił kilka kroków, a za nim Langa i Kamis, naglący napróżno do powrotu. Kamis wahał się, co ma czynić, nie mogąc powstrzymać niecierpliwego Francuza. Nie chcąc go puścić samego, postanowił towarzyszyć mu do skraju lasu, chociaż miał przekonanie, że było to zuchwalstwem, niepotrzebnym narażaniem się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nagle Kamis zatrzymał się, jak również Maks Huber i Langa. Wszyscy odwrócili się plecami do lasu. Teraz nie tajemnicze ognie zwróciły ich uwagę, gdyż te, jak gdyby zdmuchnięte powiewem nagiego huraganu, pogasły, i głębokie ciemności zaległy horyzont. Ze strony przeciwnej słychać było szczególny hałas, jakby dalekie, przeciągle ryczenie lub jakieś sapanie przez nos, które można było porównać do tonów olbrzymich organów kościelnych. Czyżby to burza groziła z tamtej strony horyzontu, a te stłumione grzmoty byłyżby jej zapowiedzią? Nie, to nie było żadne z tych zjawisk przyrody, które pustoszą Afrykę południową. To charakterystyczne ryczenie zdradzało pochodzenie zwierzęce. Głosy te musiały się wydostawać z olbrzymich paszcz zwierząt, nie zaś z chmur przesyconych elektrycznością. Zresztą na niebie nie było widać płomiennych gzygzaków. Horyzont dokoła był jednakowo zaciemniony Między drzewami me błyskało teraz ani jedno światełko. – Co to jest, Kamisie? – Wracajmy do obozu – odpowiedział zapytany. – Cóżby to było? Nadsłuchując bacznie, towarzysze rozróżniali jakieś ostre dźwięki, które niekiedy jak świst lokomotywy przerzynały wrzawę i ryki, coraz wyraźniejsze i bliższe. – Nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia – rzekł przewodnik – wracajmy co sił starczy.